


Flashing Lights and Loud Music

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Concert, Drabble, Happy, M/M, Music, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, concert date, crowds, date, i love them, keith is short, prompt, shouting, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 23: ConcertSelf explanatory.





	Flashing Lights and Loud Music

Thousands of people were shouting and jumping as the music blasted on full volume around there, every beat of the drums following down to the hearts. Keith was screaming, holding his hands up as he stood in the pit and tried to get a good view, which was hard in this huge crowd of people pushing each other. This was his favorite bands, he had waited for so long for this, Shiro had even gotten him pit tickets as a surprise, but now he could barely see anything iurget than messy hair of the people in front of him.

“Shiro!”, Keith shouted, as loud as he could, the volume was already loud, but he wanted to make sure his boyfriend actually heard him. And the tall muscular man beside him did, and looked at him. He too was smiling as the adrenaline of the concert filled him.

“Yeah Keith? This is amazing!”.

“I can’t see!”.

“What!?!”.

“I can’t see! I’m too short for this!”, he screamed before pointed at himself and the person in front of him. Yes, Keith was extremely short for a man his age.

“No problem cutie! I’ll give you a piggyback ride!”.

The teen with the mullet let a laugh escape his lips.

“Wait, you aren’t joking?”.

“Get up here and enjoy the concert”.


End file.
